STRINGS
by kitkat113
Summary: It can be said that we are all fates puppets on some level or another. Pulled and pushed in the direction desired by the powers that be. Unfortunately for Kagome some among us get their strings pull more often than others. However...Kagome-centric IYYYH


Summery: It can be said that we are all fates puppets on some level or another. Pulled and pushed in the direction desired by the powers that be. Unfortunately for Kagome some among us get their strings pull more often than others. However, occasionally our strings get cut leaving only our own strength to lift us back up. Kagome-centric IYYYH

Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

AN: I would recommend that you are familiar with both the Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho Animes since this story is written post series for both. There are references made to scenes and characters from both that will not be explained in this story. Also I do know about Hiei's origins as a forbidden child of the Korime and I have not changed this in the story, but I have referred to him a few times as a fire demon since that is the element he most often uses. I simply wasn't very found of using forbidden child as a reference to him. Dialogue from the scene with Sensui came from translated Manga. I tried to only use Japanese words used in the English dubbed amine of Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha. I would like to thank Kurai Mori for allowing me to barrow an idea from her story Chapitre Noir. I recommend all of her wonderful stories to any Kagome crossover fans.

**STRINGS**

*

The sun was just beginning to rise signaling the start of the day. A lone figure sat by a river looking into the distance concern clearly written on her face. Her hand held tight to a bottle hanging around her neck.

_We're getting close_, Kagome thought to herself, _but why does this feel so off to me. Could Naraku be planning a trap? _ Her stare hardened. _ It wouldn't be the first time. _She shifted her gaze to focus on the small mountain that she and her companions had traveled to once before. _Somehow I can't help but feel that there is something more that I'm not seeing._

Kagome allowed herself a few moments longer before turning her head away from the view that caused the feelings of uncertainty within her. Another moment passed before she got up and headed back to camp, so the little group could continue their journey toward the place where it all began.

*

It was late afternoon in a clearing not far from where a slayers village once stood. Only a couple of meters away was a cave that had been the birthplace of a legend. The place where an epic battle between human and demon once waged with no clear victor. The statue like remains inside served as a monument to the hatred between the two and the clear incompatibility of their mutual existence. It seemed as if the scene captured in the grotesque work of art was once again unfolding in the clearing outside. Perhaps this time the artists would get the outcome they so desperately desired.

With battle erupting all around her, the Jewel shard again pulsed from around Kagome's neck. _What is going on? I can feel the shards pulsing with energy and not just mine but Naraku's as well. _She began to frown as a look of concentration made its way onto her face. _Its almost like they have a mind of their own. Like they want something to happen. But what? _Her expression darkened further as she realized the shards were pulling toward each other. _ Does the Jewel have a will of its own? If so just what is it hoping to accomplish._ All further thoughts on the subject were cut off as the two holders of the jewel came face to face. In a blinding show of force that can only come when two opposing powers collide the jewel was once again whole.

As Kagome's world began to fade, she tried desperately to hold onto those she was being pulled from. With a final shout of, "Inuyasha!" the bloody clearing faded from view.

*

A group of three raced toward a glowing barrier. On the opposite side stood a dark figure seemingly waiting for those who approached him.

As Hiei looked ahead he could see the outline of a man just beyond the glowing kekki, "There he is! In front of the barrier!"

Kuwabara looked ahead anger clearly written on his face, "Sensui!"

The surprise Hiei felt was made obvious when he voiced his thoughts. "How the hell did you get through?"

Sensui couldn't help but smile at the looks he was being given, especially the visible confusion clear on the face of the group's only human member. Well, now he was the group's only human. Despite their increase in power, they were still no match for him, and he simply couldn't help but gloat over the irony of the situation. "I told you, my seikou-ki is a holy power. This barrier is only capable of sealing in demonic energy. It eradicated your little Dragon a second ago. You should feel proud though. Anything below A-class power would have passed right through. Yes, ironically his death awakened your true powers, and yet, that power now prevents you from getting to me."

Hiei's eyes widened a fraction at the realization of just how powerful this human had become._ The Dragon didn't even singe his clothes. He blocked the whole attack with just his ki?_ Hiei's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the Idiot call out to the fox.

"Kurama?" As he watched the fox approach the barrier, Kuwabara didn't understand what Kurama was trying to do. _Didn't Sensui Just say they couldn't get through?_

Kurama continued his cautious pace toward the kekki. Based on everything he knew, what Sensui said was likely the case, but he had to make sure. Only fools take what there enemies say at face value. "Its true."

Sensui failed to stifle a laugh. _Did they think I was lying to them? As if that would be necessary. All who knew anything about this group knew that they would not stop until they avenged the Detectives death. Well that or I kill them. All I have to do now is poke their still open wounds and wait to see how long before the human decides to brake through the barrier to get to me. _"The only thing that can cut through this barrier is your spirit sword. If you need some time to think about your next move, I'll wait here for one day."

Kuwabara had had enough of that smug look on Sensui's face. _He KILLED Urameshi. Their aint no way I'm letting him get away with It, _"Fuck that. Spirit sword!" His battle cry made, Kuwabara leaped at the glowing kekki, sword raised high. One mighty swing was all it took to divide it in two. "I'm gonna take my time killing you and bring one of your arms to Urameshi's grave."

*

Kagome woke to the vague feeling of floating. Well floating didn't seem quite like the best way to describe the sensation but it was the best she had come up with. _Was I…doing something…before….I feel like…I may have forgotten…something._ No matter how hard she tried to focus the fog surrounding her consciousness just wouldn't clear. She heard muffled voices in the distance, or maybe they weren't so distant. As she focused on them she slowly was able to pick up on what was said.

"There! Did you see it? It did it again."

A second male voice responded, "I see what you mean."

"The last couple times it didn't last this long though." That was the first voice again, her mind unconsciously registered that it was also male. "It only dimed for a second and then went right back to normal."

"Enma must be notified immediately."

That had been the second voice's response. Though if he said anything further she couldn't be sure. She was loosing focus on her already blurry world. As she once again drifted off she vaguely recalled the shout that had forced her into consciousness in the first place. "Spirit sword!" Well maybe it wasn't so much the shout as much as the accompanying jolt to her world that had caused her to stir. That, however, wasn't what stood out to her. Something about the battled cry tugged at her memories. As if she could remember a time when a similar shout would cause her heart to beat faster. Like there had been more than this void she seemed to exist in. Her moment of lucidity was fleeting and she wasn't able to think on it much longer as she drifted back into the endless glow that was her world.

*

Hiei leapt over the rooftops of the human world. Once again he found himself wondering the area in which his former teammates resided. He had been doing this with increase frequency as of late. _ I should have stayed in demon world instead of returning here before the barrier was repaired._ _Its not like I have any reason to be in this place surrounded by all the humans_

He paused momentarily on the edge of the building he currently occupied. _Yukina. Maybe there was a reason to still be here, but its defiantly not some desire to see the human world safe. Now that he was no longer obligated to the spirit world he could care less about what happened here so long as Yukina was unharmed. That was why he had escaped through the barrier in the first place._

As he once again continued his journey out of the more populated city toward Genkai's temple his thoughts involuntarily drifted back to his passage into demon world and the feelings he received as he passed through the barrier. _What was it about the kekki that so disturbed the Jagan? That strange pulse that occurred when the barrier was severed almost seemed to emit a feeling. Almost as if it was calling to someone. But that was impossible. Barriers do not have a consciousness and they certainly don't call out to passers by._

The apparition's eyes narrowed as if to glare at something unseen. _Not that it matters. He had other concerns. What did he care about some strange creation of the spirit world?_ With that, Hiei pushed all thoughts of the barrier out of his mind and quickened his pace.

*

The sun had just risen in the sky to begin shining light on the small shrine grounds that were home to both an ancient well and equally aged tree. Mrs. Higurashi had just come down stairs to begin making breakfast. On her way to the kitchen she made her way over at a glass door that looked out onto the shrine grounds, as was her habit every morning for the past few years.

_Maybe today? _Mrs. Higurashi was hoping this time she might see more than the empty shrine grounds. She sighed deeply and shook her head at the foolishness of her thoughts, but still continued on her path to the window. It was a habit she picked up after her daughter began her unusual journey, and even though it had been a little over three years since her daughter had last been home she couldn't break herself of the habit.

_I know after all this time that I should accept that I've likely lost her. I should try to put my memories of her to rest. But I just can't. I wont give up on her. _Her expression changed from one of sadness to one of hope. _Until I know something anything for sure I can't stop looking for her return._ It was with that final thought that she reached the window, and as she looked out she was greeted with the site that she had been hoping for since her daughters last departure.

*

A small breeze brushed through the branches of the ancient tree. At the base a familiar presence was once again spending her time seated on the bench at its base. Kagome let out a deep sigh. _Here I am again. I'm half surprised mom hasn't suggested therapy to help me 'deal with my loss'. _

She momentarily scowled before letting out yet another deep sigh. _What's wrong with me! I'm stronger than this. We always knew that I might not get a chance to say goodbye once the jewel was whole again. That I might not see any of them again._ Kagome leaned back to look up into the god tree's branches._ Still. _

Kagome turned her head to look at the well house. It looked as mundane as ever. No one would ever guess that the greatest adventure of her life had started there. _I guess knowing the possibilities doesn't change the fact that I still miss them._

A small smile made its way onto her face as she thought about the three years she spent roaming the countryside of feudal Japan. As she was coming back from her memories the smile slowly began to fade. _It's just all the unanswered questions. What happened at the end? What happened to them? _Her frown deepened. _What happened to me?_

Kagome became lost in thought. Of all the questions, that one bothered her the most. It was approaching four years ago that she last went through the well. Four year since her little group of unlikely heroes headed to the confrontation that had been building the three years prior. Well technically maybe fifty-three years prior would be more accurate if you start from Naraku's rebirth. Of those four years she had been home for less than one. Her mom had found her lying on the bench she was currently seated on seemingly asleep and looking no older than when she had last left. Though no ordinary sleep lasts for almost a week and that is about how long it took for her to awake up. When she finally did man did her body ache. It was like she hadn't tried to move in ages. Not only that but her memory was sluggish as well. Like the memories just didn't want to come to her. It took over a month till she was back to what could be considered normal both mentally and physically. Now it was a little over half a year since her return there were still questions she didn't have answers to. Answers she felt she needed to have. _But where to start?_

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by a shout from her house. "Kagome! Are you gonna come in for dinner or are you planning on eating with the God Tree?" _Even after three years her little brother was still as annoying as ever._ A true smile appeared on Kagome's face as she raced toward her house. Yelling as she ran. "Ya know twerp, you still aren't to big for me to kick your butt."

As Kagome made her way to the house a pair of yellow eyes watched her from the shadows.

*

A dark figure stood on the branch outside of Kagome's window. He looked intently at the sleeping girl lying in her bed. _Strange to think that someone so small could be a part of something so great._ A crooked smile began to appear on the man's face. _I suppose that it's somehow fitting. After all he once said that their deceptively innocent appearance was one of the things he hated most about humans. _His eyes took on a far off look for a moment before burning with an inner hatred. _Once this girl is gone there will be nothing left of what he gave his life trying to destroy._

*

Her world was filled with a blinding light almost soft pink in color. She tried to look around but when she seemed to turn she saw no difference only the same vast ocean of color. Something deep inside her cried out for her to escape. To leave this place.

"Inuyasha!"

"Spirit sword!"

Kagome awoke with a start. _It was those damn dreams again._ Kagome took a deep calming breath. Ever since she had awakened at home she had been plagued with strange dreams of a glowing world. _This is getting ridiculous!_ Kagome huffed in exasperation. _Why do I keep dreaming of a place I've never been? Why can't I remember what happened during that last battle? How did I get home and why did I return so late?_

As she stared out her window no answers came to her. Not like she was expecting them to. Not long after her return her memories cleared up and she didn't seem to be without any except for what happened that day. _I've waited long enough. It's been almost a year. If anyone were coming to find me here they would have been here by now._

Her eyes sadden at that thought, but quickly change to shine with determination. _I guess I just have to go get some answers for myself. After all a lot can happen in 500 years. Maybe they were unsure of the date or maybe they came looking before I was returned. Even if the worst is true and all my friends are gone I still need to try to find some answers._ With that thought Kagome began to formulate a plan. There had to be some information on her friends. At least the human ones, but where to start?

*

The sun was high in the sky above the temple grounds. Currently there was a small group of friends occupying an area to the side of the main house. The sound of shouting accompanied by laughter could be heard ringing through the nearby trees. Hiei looked down on the scene in mild disgust and carefully concealed amusement.

Kuwabara leaned in close to the seemingly indifferent man standing next to him. "Urameshi! I'll kick your ass!"

Hearing the all to familiar insult, Yusuke responded with his usual sarcastic reply. "Yea right. You couldn't beat me if I was unconscious."

This only severed to further anger the taller man. "That's it Urameshi! Your going down!" After making this announcement Kuwabara lunched himself at Yusuke.

Keiko and Kurama were trying to stifle their laughter while Yukina watched the seen with a small smile on her face. Genkai couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes. "Dimwits." Her muttered words though low were clearly heard by all present. Well all except maybe the two trying to beat the other into submission.

Hiei observed the seen for a few moments before deciding to add his opinion to the mix. "You're both fools. Rolling around with each other as if you couldn't get a woman." As he jumped down from his tree, he gave the now paused fighting pair a look out of the corner of his eyes. A small smirk appeared on his face as he noted their expressions. Apparently his words had the desired affect.

Yusuke stopped to look sharply at the apparition upon hearing those words. Kuwabara paused much the same way although with his head pined under Yusuke's foot his glare didn't have the same impact. As they quickly separated it was Yusuke who retaliated first. "Your one to talk Hiei. Aint like we ever seen you running around with a girl." Yusuke's glare was quickly shifting to his usual self-confident grin as Kuwabara joined the conversation.

"Yea Shorty! We've known you for like five years now and you've never had a girl." As he said this, Kuwabara began to smile showing his amusement.

Not liking that the conversation had shifted to focus on him, Hiei decided to try and put a stop to it. "Like I'd be insulted by what a couple of buffoons thought of me."

His last statement only served to encourage Kuwabara further. "HA! Like we believe that. You're just pissed cause you haven't had a girl in all the time we've known you. Hell, probably longer than that."

Enjoying the look of irritation on Hiei's face, Yusuke decided to push a little further. "And Mukuro doesn't count since we all know she was the man in that relationship."

Upon hearing the way the new conversation was going, Kurama couldn't help but add to the now very interesting topic of Hiei's love life, or lack there of as the case maybe. "Now Yusuke, it was never confirmed that the two actually had a relationship." As he turned to look at his short friend the innocence in his expression was quickly replace with mischief. "Unless there is something you would like to say on the matter Hiei?"

At this point Hiei had about had enough and was beginning to regret his decision to interact with the group in the first place. "My relations with females are none of your business fox, nor anyone else's."

Kurama knew they had hit a never but he wasn't done with his former teammate just yet. "Hiei If you need any advice on how to attract or pursue a woman I'm sure your friends would be happy to help you."

As the others all burst into fits of laughter Hiei scowled menacingly in their direction. His gaze focused in on Kurama whose mask of innocents didn't fool him for a second. "Even if it wasn't a waste of time I would hardly choose any of you to ask. Your dysfunctional relations with the opposite sex are hardly good examples to follow." Having said this he decided he had enough interaction with his comrades and disappeared into another tree; one a bit farther away.

Realizing they may have taken things a bit to far Kurama tried to sooth the likely fuming fire demon. "Now Hiei we were merely joking and as I'm sure you will recall you were the one to initiate this type of humor." Not getting a response Kurama sighed and tried again. "You've been coming around more often. I somehow doubt it was to sit and ignore your friends."

At this Hiei decided that ignoring the fox would not get him to drop the subject. "I'll do whatever I please fox, and if that includes ignoring pointless conversation than so be it."

Hearing Hiei's response Kurama shook his head slightly and turned back the others knowing that to further prod him would only aggravate him. "_Perhaps we really did hit a never. Maybe a woman in his life might be good for him."_ Another amused smile appeared on Kurama's face at the thought.

*

A strong breeze blew through a quiet train station on the outskirts of Tokyo. Kagome looked around the station trying to determine her next move. _Ok I'm here now what? _After a few moments of taking in her surroundings a middle-aged man, who seemed to be employed at the station, approached her.

"Excuse me miss. Are you looking for someone?" He wore a kind smile on this face as he spoke.

Kagome smiled back politely and shock her head. "No, I'm not meeting anyone."

The man's kind expression didn't change. "Do you need help finding something then? I'm afraid there isn't much up here, but if you are looking for something maybe I can help?"

Kagome rubbed the back of her head nervously as her checks began to show a slight pink. "Is it that obvious? Well I heard there was a temple up here and was trying to figure out which way to go."

The man put his hand to his chin as he looked up in thought. "A temple? Hmm. You must mean the one that retired martial artist lives on. That's the only thing like that around here."

Kagome looked up at the man gratefully. "Yea, that must be it!" She momentarily paused as if to fully process the information before continuing. "A martial artist? What his name? Do you know anything else about the temple?"

He seemed to think hard for a moment before he answered. "I think her name is Master Genkai. I can't say I know much else about her. Usually it's just a few tough guys and fighters that head up there looking to improve their skills." As he said this he gave Kagome an apprising look. "You're not really the normal type to head up there. You don't look light a fighter."

Kagome shifted slightly uncomfortable with the curious look she was receiving. "Well I'm not really a fighter." She fumbled along not really sure what to say. "I, uh, I was just curious about the history of the temple." Kagome hoped he would accept that answer, after all that was why she was up here, roughly anyway. As for the fighter part, sure she wasn't trained to be a fighter, but she wasn't exactly without battle experience either. She had been in numerous battles and had to do a lot of life or death fighting during her travels, probably more so than most fighters that came this way.

To Kagome's relief the man seemed to accept this answer. "I believe it's up that path to your right. Maybe about an hours hike." He pointed in the direction of the path as he spoke.

"Thanks so much for your help." She didn't even wait for his reply before she began to move in the direction of the indicated path.

As he saw her head in the direction of the path the man called after her. "Be careful on your way up there. Aside from the temple its mostly wilderness, so stay on the path."

Kagome turned back to respond. "Don't worry. I'll be careful and thanks again."

*

The path was well worn and lined with dense forest. As Kagome made her way toward the temple, she scanned the area thoroughly looking for anything that might be familiar. Not that she was excepting the forest itself to look at all like what she remembered when traveling over five hundred years ago, but maybe the more durable landscape of mountains, rock formations, and rivers. _This has to be the right area._ Kagome let out a deep sigh. _No it doesn't. I shouldn't get my hopes up. I've already tried two other temples in this region. If only I knew for sure how far from the well we traveled to get to Sango's village._ Kagome began to walk a little faster. _Well there's nothing I can do about that now, so I just need to go ask this Genkai if she knows anything about the history of her temple or the surrounding land._

Kagome eyed the forest again suspiciously. _There faint but defiantly there._ Kagome could feel the weak demon auras moving about the forest around her. _Well none of them are heading in my direction so as long as they keep their distance I should be fine._

She had been able to pick up faint traces of demon energy here and there since her return home. Mostly it was in the more rural areas and sometimes during the night in the cities. Thankfully they never seemed especially interested in her, nor did they seem all that strong. Uncomfortable out in the open without a weapon, Kagome increased her speed again. _Its times like this that I really wish I still had my power._

Although she could feel the presence of demon energy, Kagome hadn't been able to access her holy energy once since arriving home. _I guess it must have been the jewel. Maybe if I can find out what happened to it or what happened during that last battle I can figure out what's wrong with me. Its so unsettling knowing what's out there and having no way to defend yourself._

As if to mock her current train of thought, Kagome senses began picking up much stronger demonic auras. She stopped in her tracks trying to locate the direction they were coming from. _They're defiantly coming from up ahead on the temple grounds._ Kagome hadn't felt anything this strong since her return to this time. _What should I do? If I get up there and they decide to attack….No….I wont think like that. I need answers and I've come to far to turn back now._ Kagome's eye hardened in determination and she once started forward. _Besides, I may have come here looking for information on my human friends, but if there are demonic aura's here then just maybe Shippo or Inuyasha are still alive._

With that thought Kagome looked ahead to see that she was approaching a large set of steps. _These must lead up to the temple. I just hope she's home._

*

Hiei was still observing the others from a comfortable distance. Yukina and Keiko had moved to sit under the tree he currently occupied. Genkai had decided that Yusuke and Kuwabara's earlier rough housing was a sign that they had to much energy. As a result she put them to work on a few training exercises. From the smile on her face you could tell that she really was just enjoying delivering another blow to the Yusuke's swollen ego. Ever helpful, Kurama was assisting Genkai in her efforts. Hiei couldn't help but smirk upon hearing another curse come out of the frustrated detectives mouth. _They'll certainly get no sympathy from me. _It was at this moment that Hiei became aware of someone ascending the temple steps.

Out of the others it was Kurama who noticed first. "Genkai, are you expecting any visitors?"

After hearing his question both Genkai and Kuwabara seemed to notice the approach as well. Yusuke, however, was still confused. "What are you taking about Kurama? Is someone coming?"

"I would think that would be obvious from his question dimwit." Genkai could only shake her head at her student. No matter haw powerful he became he was still so dense when it came to spirit awareness, and there was defiantly someone coming with an unusual, albeit low, spiritual presence. "No Kurama, I am not expecting anyone." As she said this, an old promise crossed her mind. _It couldn't be._ "At least I don't think I am."

Hearing Genkai's uncertain answer the Kurama and Yusuke turned to give her a confused look. Both Hiei and Kuwabara remained watching the top of the steps as the person they were disusing reached the top.

*

As the temple grounds came into view Kagome looked around in aw. The whole area was so well preserved. If it weren't for a few technological reminders she could almost swear she was back in the feudal era. _Well so far no demon attacks so maybe I was overreacting._ Just than her eyes landed on the small group starring at her with a mixture of suspicion and curiosity. _I wonder which one of them is Genkai?_ Kagome shifted uncomfortably under their inspection. "Um….are any of you…Master Genkai?"

Genkai eyed the girl critically as she reached the top of the steps. _Could she be the one? I was expecting her a few years ago but still no one said the date was guaranteed._ Hearing the girl request her by name, Genkai slowly started moving in her direction. "Yes, I'm Genkai. Is there something you wanted?"

As Genkai made her way toward the girl Hiei continued his appraisal of her. She didn't seem like a threat. Her spiritual presence was strange but not any higher in power than an ordinary human. There was just something about it that seemed to draw his attention. _I must truly be bored if an unusual presence of no significance power level seems interesting._ Hiei continued to watch from his position as Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara began to slowly follow Genkai over to the new comer. Apparently curious as well Keiko and Yukina stood and inched a bit closer as well.

Not liking all the attention she was getting, or the fact that some of the demonic auras she felt were getting closer to her Kagome again shifted uncomfortably. "Well…I was hoping to talk to you about your temple." At the strange look she received Kagome signed subtly to herself. _Come on get it together. Don't let the demonic energy around this place through you. I need answers._ Kagome drew herself up into a more confident stance before speaking again. "What I mean is I was hoping you could tell me a bit about its origins or maybe if there was anything interesting about the land surrounding the temple."

Hiei's look, much like the others, was one of slight confusion. _Was this girl really here on some little history trip? _If he had thought humans frivolous before his opinion had only been validated. _Leave it to a human to go sightseeing at the home of a famous fighter._

Hearing Kagome's question a small smile appeared on Genkai's face. "You mean something like and ancient cave?" Hearing the girl gasp in surprise only confirmed her thoughts. _So after all this time it really is her._

All eyes were currently on Genkai, but while Kagome was looking at her with shock and hope the rest wore expressions of confusion or in Hiei and Kurama's case suspicion. It was, however, Yusuke who spoke first to break the silence. "Hey Genkai. Why would you bring up some old cave?"

Before he could get his answer Kagome jumped in with her own response to Genkai's question. "Yes, I am looking for a cave! What can you tell me about it?" Kagome was trying hard to contain her hope incase this was some other interesting cave Genkai was talking about. After all there must be hundreds of caves in Japan and any number of them could be linked to legends or at the very least deemed interesting for some reason or other. Despite her best efforts to the contrary she couldn't help but hope a little. _Please let this be it._

Ignoring Yusuke and the others Genkai continued her conversation with the girl. "You must be Kagome. I have to admit I didn't really think you were coming, and after you didn't show a few years ago I just figured the whole thing was just a story." Genkai paused momentarily to give Kagome another good look. "But since your hear now I guess there's no denying it."

Kagome's Eyes went wide. _She knows my name. But that means. Could this really be the sight that the slayers village once stood?_ Needing more proof before revealing too much Kagome continued. "How do you know my name?"

Genkai's smile only grew after hearing Kagome's response. _That proves it. She's the one._ "The Monk and the Demon slayer made sure that all who inherited this temple knew the whole legend behind its creation. Along with that came the responsibility of looking for a girl named Kagome Higurashi." After making that statement Genkai eyed her a bit critically. "Of course your late. You were supposed to be here at least three years ago."

"Four actually." Seeing Genkai raise her eyebrow in question Kagome continued. "I should have been here closer to four years ago."

It was at this point that Yusuke's patients ran thin. "What the hell Grandma? You know this chick or something? And why are you talking about some old legend?"

Genkai gave him a scathing look that clearly meant shut up. "Not now Yusuke. Kagome's traveled a long way from Tokyo. I think its only fair I show her to the cave she came looking for. You will just have to wait." With that Genkai started heading toward the path at the back of the temple grounds. "Coming?"

Kagome had to stifle a giggle at watching Genkai interact with the dark haired boy. There was something very comforting about watching the little interaction. It was probably the similarity to other small interactions that she used to be a part of during her adventures. Hearing Genkai's prompt was all the encouragement she needed before heading off after the small woman and hopefully some answers.

*

The area near the cave had certainly changed in the last five hundred years. The once bloody clearing was long gone. It had been overtaken by the surrounding forest to the point that there were little more than a few meters of space between the trees and the cave's entrance. The entrance itself was now very hard to detect due to the shadows cast by the surrounding forest. Kagome looked around the area with a grim sense of familiarity. _This was where it happened. That last battle with Naraku. To look at it now you would never imagine the level of carnage that once covered the whole area._

Genkai stopped just before the mouth of the cave, turning around to face those who had followed her. She had been slightly amused but not at surprised when the entire group of former spirit detectives had decided to follow along. Keiko was also a given considering the girl's curious nature and her tendency to follow Yusuke into whatever trouble he got himself into. Yukina had been a bit unexpected, but Genkai could only assume that she wasn't going to sit back at the temple when everyone else went off in hopes of getting some answers on their current mystery guest. Turning to look at Kagome Genkai couldn't help but wonder what exactly had taken place in this spot. If the look on the girls face was any indication she doubted that it was anything good.

It was Yusuke who once again grew tired of waiting and broke the silence. "Well are we gonna go in or did we just come here to look at the stupid cave from the outside?"

Hearing Yusuke's words, Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and turned toward the caves entrance. _I wonder if Midoriko's grave is still inside. Or if the barrier is still in place. Well I guess there is only one way to find out._ Kagome slowly started over to the mouth of the cave, her uncertainty clear on her face. As she got close ignoring the questioning looks she was given by her entourage, she slowly reached out with her hand to test for the presence of the ancient priestess' barrier.

Hiei had kept a close eye on the girl since they left the temple. It was clear to all that there was more to this than just a visit to a cave. Genkai obviously knew something about the strange girl and what was going on here but had yet to fill the rest in on what that was. As for the girl, she seemed to be searching for something, so while she knew more than he did, Hiei was uncertain if she knew more than Genkai. Regardless it was her aura that prompted such close observation. He was now certain that something about it was familiar but he couldn't place from where. Upon reaching their destination, Hiei knew that it was now a matter of waiting to see who would make the next move. Would Genkai take the lead or would the girl. Either way he was going to get some answers. Hiei watched as the girl, apparently prompted into action by the detective's words, head cautiously toward the entrance. Curious as to why a simple cave would warrant such caution Hiei readied himself for anything to happen.

Reaching the place where Kagome remember the barrier to be, she frowned as her hand failed to come into contact with anything.

Noticing Kagome's frown, Genkai realized what Kagome was looking for. "The barrier isn't there anymore." Genkai watched as Kagome turned away from the cave to address her.

"Do you know how long?" Kagome was more than a little unnerved by the barriers absence. _Why isn't it here? It lasted all those years without the presence the jewel before so they must have been separate from each other. Why wouldn't it be here now?_

Genkai did her best to answer Kagome's question. "As far as I know the barrier's been gone since before the temple was built, but _it's_ still in there." Having entered this cave once before she knew what would be found within.

Understanding exactly what Genkai was referring to, Kagome once again turned to face the cave and headed inside. She was so focus on what lay ahead that she barley noticed the small demon jump from a nearby tree to join the group that was now following her lead toward the caves center.

*

The group reached the large cavern that held the immortalized scene of the Shikon jewel's birth. Kagome starred at the now stone face of the ancient priestess, willing it to provide the answers she so desperately wanted. The statue was just as she remembered it if not a bit worn by the passage of time. The change was only slight and did nothing to take away from the grotesque image of the woman being devoured by the swarm of demons. Or perhaps it was the other way around considering the result.

Apparently the rest of the group was not as prepared for the scene as Kagome if their reactions were any indication. Kagome briefly wondered why Genkai didn't warn them about what they were walking into. The two girls at least didn't look like they were much for scenes of violence.

Keiko started at the statue in front of her unable to understand why it was there. "What is that?" A look of disgust clear on her face she turned from the statue to look at Kagome and then at Genkai.

Kuwabara seemed to agree with Keiko as he continued to stare at the demon fangs embedded in the woman. "Why would anyone make a statue that that? Its just wrong."

Yusuke for once didn't seem to have anything to say as he only looked on at the image in front of him. Kurama on the other hand had become even more curious about what was going on, and turned to Genkai hoping for something more about what it was they were looking at. "Is there anything you can tell us about this Genkai?"

Hiei almost rolled is eyes at the humanity of some of his companions. They had been involved in enough violence through their association with spirit world to know that the world was not without its horrors and cruelty. Here they were getting all worked up over someone's bad taste in art. Still he had to admit it was unusual. There was something about it that didn't seem quite right. As unusual as the statue was, even stranger was the fact that a human girl had come here to seek it out. Hiei shifted his gaze from the statue to the girl standing at the front of the group. Hiei wasn't sure what confused him more, the lack of disgust on her face or the fact that in its place there was almost a look of longing in her eyes. _What could a human girl want with something like this? _Before he could think any further on the matter, his thoughts were interrupted when Yusuke finally rediscovered his voice.

Finally taking his eyes away from the statue Yusuke turned to also look at Genkai. "So. Anyone gonna tell us what we are looking at?"

Genkai snorted before finally acknowledging all the inquiries. "I'd think that it was pretty obvious. It's a statue." In truth Genkai wasn't all that interested in what her former student and his friends wanted to know right now. She was waiting to see what the girl in front of her would do now that she was provided proof of the temples connection to her past. She knew it was only a matter of time before Kagome would expect some answers from her. Not that she was sure she had all the ones she was looking for. The up side of all this was that Kagome would have to answer some of her questions as well.

It was Kuwabara who reacted to Genkai's blatant brush off. "We know it's a statue! What we don't know is why the hell anyone would make such a horrible thing or why the hell it's on your land?"

Surprisingly it was Kagome that responded to his question. "No one made it. At least not in the way you're thinking." At this all eyes turned abruptly to land on her.

This time it was Yukina who spoke up, her calm voice expressing the confusion that was felt by all. "What do you mean no one made it?"

Kagome let out a deep sigh. _I might as well answer them. It's obvious they are somehow connected to Genkai and she doesn't seem to have any intention of keeping them out of this._ For the first time since entering the cave's main chamber Kagome took her eyes away from the image of Midoriko and turned toward the rest of the group, a somber expression on her face. "What I mean is, that this statue wasn't carved out of stone by some artist. It isn't even really a statue, at least not in the normal sense. This is the tomb of the most powerful priestess who ever lived. The statue you are all so found of is all that's left of her body."

Kagome's explanation was clearly not what any of them were expecting judging by the looks on everyone's face. Hiei really couldn't blame them since he was just as surprised. It seemed unlikely that a woman being eaten by a group of demons would spontaneously turn into stone, but he supposed he had seen stranger things in his lifetime. Yusuke apparently had not.

"You can't be serious! You're saying some chick turned into stone?" He was giving Kagome a hard stare waiting for her to give him some proof of her story or at least a better explanation.

It seemed Genkai had run out of patients with Yusuke's out bursts. "That's exactly what she's saying dimwit! This is the final resting place of the priestess Midoriko who battled a swarm of demons in this cave. Eventually the battle ended in a stalemate the end result being this statue. Among other things." Having vented her frustration at Yusuke Genkai's words trailed off at the end. The last part said as almost an afterthought. Even so, it did not go entirely unnoticed by the group.

It was the last part that really caught Kurama's attention. The whole story had sounded vaguely familiar, but at the subtle reference to another product of the battle everything clicked into place. Kurama's eyes widened in realization but before he could voice his thoughts, Kuwabara responded to Genkai's statement with another Question. "How could anyone let some girl battle all those demons by herself?"

This time is was Kurama who answered. "She was a priestess Kuwabara. From the looks of things a true one born with the sacred powers natural to her kind." At the mention of scared power Kurama had everyone's attention. "Back before demons and humans were separated there were powerful holy humans that protected their kind from ill intentioned demons. In the case of a priestess, this power would allow her to purify a demon. A powerful enough priestess could turn a demon even a fairly strong one into ash with just a touch. Now days most of the holy bloodlines have died off leaving no humans of any great power left. However there is something familiar about Genkai's tale. You wouldn't be speaking of the birth of the Shikon Jewel, would you?"

At hearing this Genkai let a small smirk cross her face. _Leave it to the fox to figure things out. He always was the smart one not to mention in his previous existence he may have pursed the jewel._

The mention of the jewel immediately had Kagome's attention. "What do you know about the jewel?"

Kurama turned a slightly predatory look to Kagome. "I think the real question is, what do _you_ know about it?"

The look on the foxes face told Genkai that this fieldtrip had gone on long enough. "We will head back to the temple. We can discus all of this there." Genkai gave Kurama a pointed look that meant for him to back off before turning to look at Kagome. "I'm sure you have some questions for me. Now that you've seen the proof that this is the place you were looking for we can get down to business." With that Genkai started out of the cave followed shortly by everyone else. Kagome turned one last look to Midoriko before turning her back on the scene and walking away for what she hoped would be the last time.

*

Kagome sat quickly sipping the tea that the girl named Yukina had provided only moments ago. Upon returning to the temple the entire group had gathered in the main room of Genkai's home. The group's attention was still directed mainly at her as it had been since her arrival. At this point she had managed to figure out or been introduced to all parties present, but she was still not sure how much she should or wanted to say in front of them. In truth she was hoping that Genkai would be the one to get this meeting started since she really didn't know where to begin.

As if sensing her thoughts Genkai cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention. "I'm sure all of you are wondering what's going on here and since it would take to much effort to just kick you all out to I could talk to Kagome alone we are just going to deal with this as is. Got that?" Seeing all the nodes of agreement Genkai redirected her attention to Kagome. "While I'm sure you would prefer to go without the audience I can assure you that everyone here is no stranger to bizarre life events especially those involving demons."

Genkai stopped talking and looked at Kagome as if waiting for her permission to continue. Before she could get the chance Yusuke jumped into the conversation. "What the hell Genkai you can't go around telling people about demons!"

Genkai gave him a hard glare as she quickly silenced him with a fist to the head. "Shut it Yusuke. Kagome is just as familiar with demons as you are." Her statement resulted in a number of surprised looks by the rest of the group.

Hoping to get things back on track Kagome answered Genkai's earlier implied question. "I'm am aware that not all of you are fully human and I really don't care. I came her hoping to get some answers and maybe find a few old friends of mine. Now if that clears up any concerns over discussing demons can we please get back to why I'm here?" Judging by the reactions she got the others were clearly not expecting her to have guessed their demonic membership. Kagome wasn't exactly comfortable revealing as much about herself as she had, certainly not that she could identify demons, but if she got some answers it was all worth it.

Genkai settled herself before once again speaking. "Of course. As for why you're here I can only assume you are hoping to find out what happened to your friends after the final battle for the Shikon jewel. Correct?"

Before Kagome could answer the conversation was once again interrupted this time by Kurama. "How could she possibly be connected to something that happened over five hundred years ago?"

Genkai sighed wishing for not the first time that she could just kick the dimwit and his friends out of this semi reunion. Realizing that she would have to fill the rest of the group in if she wanted to get anywhere with this conversation. "Since we apparently need to start from the beginning for the less informed among us, Kurama why don't you explain the Shikon jewel."

Not sure where Genkai was going with this Kurama began his explanation. "The Shikon jewel was the creation of the ancient priestess Midoriko many centuries ago. In order to defeat powerful swarm of demons she was forced to expel her soul from her body forming a jewel and capturing the souls of the demons inside it. They were trapped in eternal combat within, giving the jewel its strange power. Any who possessed the jewel were supposedly granted immense power or to have any one wish granted. The jewel itself was said to have been destroyed about five hundred years ago."

Keiko looked at Genkai. "So the cave we were just in was where this jewel was created?"

Genkai nodded in confirmation before picking up where Kurama had left off. "The jewel was born there and passed through the hands of many before ending up guarded by a priestess from what is now Tokyo. The jewel was burned with her body when she died before reappearing with the priestess's reincarnation fifty years later. The jewel was shattered and a long and bloody war over the pieces was started. The war concluded in the clearing just outside the cave that gave birth to the jewel. The group following the reincarnated priestess was able to defeat a particularly sadistic power hungry half demon and win the war. Two of my direct ancestors were part of that group. One was a monk and the other was a demon slayer. The both had reasons for revenge against the half demon Naraku. After his defeat they settled down here and built this temple. Originally this spot was home to the demon slayer's village before Naraku killed all its inhabitants leaving her as its only survivor."

At the risk of getting hit again Yusuke decided to ask a question. "As interesting as all this is what does it have to do with her?" Yusuke had turned from Genkai to point in Kagome's direction.

Kagome wasn't really sure if they were going to believe her or even if she wanted them to but decided to tell them the truth anyway. "This has everything to do with me because I was there. I'm the reincarnated priestess from that war. I came here hoping to find out what happened after I was pulled from that time and returned to this one."

Everyone except for Genkai looked at her with either sympathy or disbelief, but behind it all was the thought that she was either crazy or lying. Thankfully Genkai decided to validate her story. "She's telling the truth. The priestess from the story was a time traveler who showed up when a demon after the jewel somehow pulled her into that time. During the final battle she supposedly destroyed the jewel and vanished from that time. My ancestors left strict instructions that all their descendants who inherited the temple were to be aware of its history and look out for her in the future."

Kuwabara could only scratch his head in confusion. "Seriously? You're some kind of time traveling priestess?"

Assuming that they probably didn't believe her Kagome answered Kuwabara's question. "Yea I am."

After a long pause while all present considered the possibility it was Yusuke who spoke next. "Well I guess considering all the crazy things we've been through a time traveling girl and magic stone isn't to far of a stretch. What I can't figure is how you managed to survive it all. I mean you don't really look like a fighter."

Surprised that they had believed her she over looked the slight insult. "You mean you believe me?"

Still giving Kagome an apprising look Yusuke responded. "Yea. I mean if grandma is backing you up I guess time travel shouldn't too much of a stretch considering I've managed to get resurrected from the dead twice already."

Kurama gave Kagome a hard look as he asked his next question. "So you are a true priestess then?"

Not liking the look she was getting Kagome wasn't sure she should answer but considering both her and Genkai had already said as much there was little point in denying it now. "Yes I am or at least I was."

Confused Yukina looked between Kurama and Kagome. "I thought you said there were no longer any holy humans born since those bloodlines have died?"

At this Genkai cut in. "The bloodlines are not completely dead just to diluted to produce anyone of significant power. Kagome is likely the only exception. She would have needed to be a true priestess to guard the jewel not to mention survive all those years of fighting."

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara were looking at Kagome with a new respect. The group however was now a bit more on edge considering the possible hazard to the demons among them. Kagome, not liking the growing hostility, attempted to defuse the situation. "I don't have my power anymore so you can all just calm down." Kagome huffed to herself as they visibly relaxed. "Even if I did I'm not about to go around and just purify a demon for no reason. Some of my best friends were demons and half demons."

Hiei found her statement hard to believe. "You expect us to believe that someone born to kill demons would have them as friends?"

Turning to look Hiei in eye, not at all deterred by the death glare she received in return she answered him as firmly as possible. "Yes. I. Do." In response to her challenge Hiei's glare only intensified. " It's the truth." Having said all she intended to on the matter she returned Hiei's glare full force.

Amused by the little interaction Genkai smirked as she once again brought the conversation back on track. "If you want to know more about what happened to my ancestors I'm sure you can find something in the relics I have in the storehouses. As for your Demon friends I'm afraid I don't know where they ended up when the barrier was created. Since you probably will need sometime to look, feel free to come here whenever you like. I'll make sure you get a room. Now is there anything else?"

Kagome thought for a moment before looking at Genkai in confusion. "What is this barrier you were talking about?"

Everyone in the room exchanged looks before settling in for a rather long conversation.

As they explained the current state of affairs between humans, demons, and the spirit world a pair of amused yellow eyes watched them unnoticed through the window. _So the Kagome has made some familiar friends. Interesting. Not that it will matter in the end. Now all that's left is to wait for the anniversary of his death before concluding our little tragedy._

*

It had been over three months since Kagome's first visit to the temple. Since that time she had made it a habit to come up as often as possible. What started as twice a month was now closer to every weekend. At first it had just been to dig through the relicts that had accumulated over the years to try to piece together the information on her friend's lives. There was also the fact that aside from her family's shrine this was the only place that held connections to her past. In some ways it held stronger ones, since this was where her journey had come to an end. She still hadn't found anything that talked about the events from that last battle. Having talked to Genkai and even Kurama about her dreams she had made no headway there either. However, she did manage to find some information on Sango and Miroku. It seems in addition to starting this temple they had adopted quite a few kids before dying at the end of a very long life. Apparently Sango had only been able to have one child of her own, but with all the destruction of the time they had made a habit of taking in any orphans they can across. Kagome wondered if it had anything to do with how the group had served as a foster family for Shippo. Speaking of Shippo, what had happened to her demon allies still remained something of a mystery. She knew that both Shippo and Inuyasha at spent time at the temple during Sango and Miroku's lifetime but after that she found no record of them. Even Kirara's presence seemed to disappear after her human friends deaths. Thankfully she didn't have to rely solely on the temples records for information on that subject thanks to Kurama, and in a way thanks to Hiei. Not that she thought Hiei would ever admit to helping her.

Speaking of Hiei he was watching her again. Kagome frowned as she turned slightly in order to glance behind her. _Why must he always hide in the shadows watching me like I'm some kind of spy? I swear you'd think after a couple of months of he'd start to trust me or at least get bored and find something else to do._ Kagome sighed as she went back to looking over the scrolls. She was determined to ignore her stalker, but after a few more minutes she could no longer take it. "Oh that's it! This is just ridiculous." And with that Kagome got up and started over to the tree currently occupied by Hiei.

"I can feel your presence ya know?" Receiving no answer Kagome continued. "What is it with you and watching me where ever I go? What do you think I'm gonna suddenly turn into a monster and try to kill everyone here?" To Kagome's surprise that question did get a response.

Hiei snorted at the idea before responding. "As if you could possibly cause any damage anyone, let alone me." Jumping out of the tree he continued. "As for watching you, what makes you think I'd waste my time on someone so unimportant?"

Kagome bristled at the insult. "I'll have you know I've taken down plenty of demons before. I've also been in battle with tons of demons a lot scarier than you!" She was now glaring heatedly at the demon while clenching her fists in anger. "You're just lucky I don't have my power anymore, otherwise I'd fry your arrogant ass!"

Hiei almost smirked at the girl in front of him. Her show of anger had the opposite reaction then she intended. Hiei discovered early on that he found it rather interesting to see her in this state, and the fact that she was yelling at him would do nothing to deter him in future attempts to provoke her. There was something about the way her aura crackled slightly when she was angry. It was like there was something more hiding just below the surface. For some reason this interested the Jagan and as a result it interested him. As he attempted to investigate, Hiei found himself interacting with her more and more often. After awhile he started to enjoy their little arguments. For now though he had decided to ignore any further insults thrown his way in favor of closely examining her reactions. _Strange unlike most she seems almost more attractive when she's angry._ Hiei frowned deeply as he registered his own thought. Agitated by his own reactions to the girl, he turned abruptly from Kagome and took off into the forest leaving the still fuming girl behind.

At Hiei's unexpected dismissal of her, Kagome's anger only intensified. _Why that bastard! He can't just walk away like that!_ After a few minutes of grumbling to herself, Kagome sunk down beneath the tree and took a deep breath in order to calm down. _Why was he always so antagonistic toward her? Sure they didn't have to be friends but he didn't have to be an ass every time they spoke. _Kagome let out another frustrated sigh. _Demons! I'll never understand them!_ With that, Kagome went back to the scroll she had left if favor of picking a fight with the now absent fire demon.

*

The whole group was once again spending some time enjoying the open air of the Temple grounds. They had gathered on the beach and were getting ready to set off some fireworks. The warm evening and clear skies provided the perfect night for such activities. It had become a regular occurrence for the group to gather at the temple since Kagome entered their lives. Ever since she began making her trips to the temple Hiei had been spending a lot more time in the human world. This of course resulted in more frequent visits by the rest of the former spirit detective group. With each visit Kagome began spending less time in the temple storehouses and more time getting to know the others. After awhile they had all formed a comfortable routine and easy friendship with the strange girl who had just shown up one day. Well all with the possible exception of one, but even that depended on how you looked at it. It was also the topic of much amusement and speculation among the group.

At first Hiei's constant presence during Kagome's visits could be easily attributed to his distrust of her and his desire to see his sister safe. Now that it was approaching a year the others were beginning to wonder if there wasn't more to it. Hiei acting as Kagome's shadow on its own, even after all these months, could still easily be accounted for by his famous distrust of almost everyone. It was the fact that he interacted with Kagome that drew suspicion. The two could often be seen in some argument usually involving an insult thrown Kagome's way that got her angry enough to yell about it. To an outsider you might think that Hiei was trying to drive the girl away by making her feel unwelcome, but those that new the little fire demon saw something a bit different. It almost seemed like Hiei was baiting her just to see how she would react, and it almost seemed as if both parties enjoyed their fights. Not that either would admit it to anyone.

Watching the two from the corner of his eye Kurama had to resist the urge to burst into laughter. The image of Kagome's fingerer poking roughly into Hiei's chest as the two glared heatedly at each other was only made all the sillier by what they were fighting about. Not to mention the fact that neither of them seemed to realize just how intimate their proximity to each other was.

"Well maybe I'd rather drown than have an ass like you save me." Honestly Kagome just couldn't understand what Hiei's problem was. I mean she had been swimming since she was eight. Its not like standing with her feet in the surf was going to get her killed or any body for that matter. He just had to make some snarky comment questioning her survival the moment her feet hit water. Well she wasn't going to just let him get away with that.

Hiei rolled his eyes and then returned Kagome's glare full force. "You will remove your finger or I will remove it for you." How he had once again gotten himself in this situation was beyond him. The girl was so quick to anger; not that he didn't enjoy fighting with her. That was something he had been forced to come to terms with not long ago. This time however, he hadn't meant to start a fight. Not that he was sure what he had been trying to do but arguing was definitely not it. He had never met a human woman before who was so quick to react to a challenge the way that she did. It would be infuriating if he didn't find it so attractive. That was something he was not happy about. Kagome was interesting, he'd give her that, and he preferred her company to most, but he did not wish to think of her as anything other than a curiosity. Unfortunately for Hiei that was not the extent of is interest in her.

Far from deterred by Hiei's glare, Kagome was not about to back down to such a mild threat. "Oh yea. Well what if I don't want to move it?" She had had about enough of the temperamental demon's constant insults and doubt in her abilities. _I'll show him. If he wants to be an ass two can play that game._ In truth Kagome didn't really dislike the demon. In fact her feelings on him were far from negative. She even found herself wishing to speak to him on most occasions until inevitably one of them would open their mouths and an argument would soon erupt. Even then it was somewhat fun to argue with him, but more often than not she wished that they could be in each other's presence without the constant verbal fireworks.

At this point Yusuke had had enough. He was trying to get cozy with Keiko and their fighting was ruining the mood. "Would you two just get a room already. The rest of us are planning on enjoying these fireworks and we certainly don't need to listen to your fighting while we do it."

Apparently just noticing how close to each other they were Kagome and Hiei quickly separated. Blushing slightly at what Yusuke had implied, Kagome began to make her way over to sit with Yukina. "You're such a pervert Yusuke. Why do you have to make every situation into something dirty?" Even as she scolded him Kagome had to resist the desire to smile. Now that her visits had become more about spending time with new friends and less about looking for old friends, she had to admit she was once again happy. She enjoyed her time at the temple with the odd group. One member in particular, not that she would ever admit it to anyone.

Hiei watched discreetly as Kagome sat down next to Yukina. He couldn't understand why the others, the fox and the detective in particular, insisted on suggesting that their arguments held some deeper meaning. The girl was simply hotheaded a trait not uncommon in this particular group. Sure he held some attraction to her but that did not mean anything. Not that he was opposed to the idea of becoming more familiar with her body, it was just impossible to think the two would develop any type of connection that would allow him to do so.

Now that the evening's floorshow had been interrupted Genkai was ready for the ready to continue with the fireworks. "Let get these lit already. I'm not getting any younger."

That was all it took to get Kuwabara started and within moments the first lights danced across the sky. A few moments passed as the group looked on in silence, the only sounds coming from the pops and bangs that resulted in the colorful display. Hiei glanced over to look at Kagome. The lights reflected off her face seemly making it glow. After a few moments of watching he decided to move over to sit near her. After sitting just far enough away from her he glanced over once more before returning his attention to the light show.

Kurama watched the little scene play out from the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but smile at the obvious attraction between the two. Hiei may refuse to admit it even to himself, but he cared for Kagome. It was obvious in the way he was around her. How deep those feelings were was still hard to say, but at the very least he saw her as a friend. Kurama was also certain that Kagome felt at least friendship for Hiei as well. If given the chance both could likely develop deeper feelings for the other. All they needed was a catalyst to ignite what they had between them. _Perhaps I will have to see what can be done to help them with their little problem. It is after all in their best interest._

*

The girls had gone ahead toward the Temple leaving the boys and Genkai on the beach to finish picking up. They were about half way through the forest when Kagome realized she was missing something. "Shoot. I'm missing one of the Blankets." As she made her announcement Kagome stopped and began looking around her.

Both Yukina and Keiko stopped and turned to look back at Kagome. Keiko seemed to consider the problem briefly before speaking. "Are you sure you had it when we left the beach?"

Kagome answered her without pausing in her search of the path behind her. "Yea. I'm sure I picked it up. It must have somehow slipped out on my hands when we were walking."

Yukina walked over to Kagome eyeing the dark path behind them. "Maybe one of the guys will find it on their way back?"

Kagome stopped her search to consider this for a second before shaking her head in the negative. "No. Its dark and they wont know to look for it. I'll just go back to get it and catch up to you guys soon."

Keiko started to look concerned as she listened to Kagome's suggestion. "I don't know. It's pretty dark and it's just a blanket. Why don't we just worry about it tomorrow?"

"Its ok Keiko. I'll be fine. Really." Kagome gave Keiko a reassuring smile before turning to head back the way she had come. "Don't worry I'll catch up to you a bit." Kagome waved a bit as she continued back down the path. As Kagome moved out of site Keiko and Yukina reluctantly turned and continued their way to the temple.

After a few minutes of backtracking Kagome finally found the towel she had been looking for. The problem was it was hanging from a low tree branch to high for the towel to have gotten snagged on by its self. Someone would have needed to place it there in order to be where it was. Kagome looked around her nervously trying to pick out the presence of anyone else. _Could one of the boys be playing some kind of prank?_ Kagome tried to feel the area for any demonic presence but found none. _I don't sense anyone so who could have done this._ It was at that moment when Kagome felt a strange pulse of energy a short distance from the path. _What was that?_ Almost as if in response to her question it pulsed again. As it did Kagome realized what was over in the direction of the unfamiliar energy. _It's coming from Midoriko's cave!_ With that thought Kagome took off in the direction of the strange pulse.

*

When the boys arrived back at the Temple they found Yukina and Keiko waiting in the courtyard. Giving them a strange look Yusuke walked up to Keiko. "As much as a love the attention and all you two didn't have to wait for us out here."

In response to his comment Keiko gave him a dirty look clearly showing she wasn't waiting for him. "We are waiting for Kagome you jerk." After saying this Keiko looked over in the direction the boys and Genkai had just come from. "She went back to pick up a towel she dropped. Didn't you run into her on your way back?"

Kuwabara looked over at Keiko a bit confused. "What do mean she went back? We didn't see her." As Kuwabara spoke the others exchanged concerned looks.

Not wanting to alarm the girls any further Kurama made a suggestion. "Perhaps a few of us should go back to collect Kagome."

Nodding his agreement to Kurama's suggestion Yusuke started heading back to the forest. "Yea she probably just got a little lost in the dark and is taking awhile to get back." Yusuke wasn't sure that this was the truth but he didn't want to Keiko to worry, if that was possible. As the others turned to follow, Hiei quickly sped past them. "Shit. I guess we better hurry and catch up to him." Agreeing with Yusuke's statement all three remaining teammates took off after the already out of sight fire demon.

*

Nearing the small clearing at the cave's entrance Kagome slowed to a near stop. Cautiously she looked around her trying to feel the energy from before. _Maybe coming to investigate by myself like this wasn't such a good idea._ She took a step forward and tried to see through the few remaining trees and into the clearing ahead. _What was I thinking? It's not like the answers to what happened that day are going to suddenly appear out of nowhere and if it were one of my friends they probably wouldn't be playing a game of hide and seek in the dark like this._ As Kagome got ready to turn around and head back to the Temple she felt the same energy as before. This time the pulse came from right behind her. Slowly she began to turn. Her eyes widened in apprehension as she caught sight of the figure standing only a foot or two behind her.

The demon flashed her a brilliant smile, as two intense yellow eyes stared down at her. "I'm so glad we could finally meet formally. I've been waiting for this little meeting for quit some time you see."

*

Hiei was the first to reach the spot where Kagome's missing towel still hung for the branch. He paused to look at it strangely cocking his head slightly to the side. _What the hell?_ He was just beginning to look the area over when the others finally arrived.

Yusuke looked at the towel and then turned to Hiei. "Well where is she?"

Seeing that Hiei was already on edge due to their missing friend, Kurama decided to preempt the impending argument. "I think its safe to assume Yusuke that Kagome is not here."

Yusuke almost growled at his friend, after all he wasn't as stupid as they liked to think. "I know that! What I meant was where did she go from here. The towel is here and I doubt it put itself in that branch. She must have come by here, so where did she go after that."

Hiei was in no mood to deal with the others as they wasted time arguing. He was getting worried and he was not happy about it. Deciding he needed to end this search as quickly as possible Hiei unwrapped the Jagan. Noticing this the others quieted and turned to him waiting to here what he found. "She's at that cave." He quickly replaced his headband in preparation to leave. _What is that foolish girl doing at that cave now?_

As if to answer Hiei's thoughts a pulse of energy emanated from that direction. All four quickly took off at the realization that the energy was defiantly demonic.

*

Kagome stared at the demon now standing in front of her. "Um. Do I know you?" She did not like the way he was looking at her. There was something very wrong with the look in his eyes. It wasn't at all murderous. That she was used to. It wasn't exactly friendly either. He was looking at her with an odd mixture of longing, happiness, and anger. Three things she wouldn't have believed to be present in someone's expression at the same time._ This is not good. I need to get back to the others._ As Kagome was contemplating her escape options the strange demon smiled than began to answer her question.

He could feel the approach of the former spirit detectives. _If they are so interested in this final act I see no reason to deny them. After all they played such a key roll in the climax of our little tragedy. Why not allow them to be present for the finale._ He smiled to himself as he answered Kagome's question. He had every intention to see this play out the way he knew it was meant to. "You could say we are acquainted, but it is more I who is familiar with you than the reverse. I don't believe you were entirely aware upon our first encounter. I must say I much prefer your current state to the previous. I have always been more for speaking face to face you see." It was at this moment when the four very worried males made their entrance and the demon was forced to retreat back a few feet to avoid the edge of Hiei's blade.

Kagome didn't seem to notice as she ignored the new arrivals in favor of yelling at the man that was previously in front of her. "What are you taking about? What previous state? Just how do you know me?"

Having arriving on the scene the boys gathered around Kagome making sure to separate her from the demon. Having missed what was said before their arrival the boys were slightly confused by Kagome's questions. After assuring himself that Kagome was unharmed he turned to look at her unwelcome company ready to take his head. The look on her face was all the proof he needed that whatever this demon had wanted had upset her greatly. It was when the group took the time to get a good look at the demon now standing in the cave's clearing that they realized they recognized him. "Itsuki!" Kuwabara's words echoed the thoughts of all four boys. Only Kagome was still in the dark as to who the strange demon was.

"What the hell! What are you doing here and why are you bothering Kagome? If you came looking to settle some score over Sensui's death than you should have come to me directly!" Yusuke always worried that the people in his life might be targeted due to the battles of his past but he didn't understand why Itsuki would pick Kagome. Sure it was his worst nightmare that someone would try to take revenge on him by going through Keiko but targeting a friend who wasn't even there just didn't make any sense to him.

Kurama's analysis of the situation was much the same. "Why would you target someone who was not at all involved in our battle four years ago?"

Hiei was beyond pissed. He no longer cared why Itsuki had sought out Kagome only that he had. "It hardly matters. The fool signed his death warrant the minute he involved her." Hiei was about to lunge at Itsuki but stopped when he heard laughter.

Itsuki could no longer hold in his amusement and burst into a mild almost crazed laughter. "You think this is about all of you? How arrogant." His laughter subsided and he turned his gaze on them. "While I don't mind you presence at the finale it was hardly important. I came here to see our little Kagome. I have no quarrel with you. You played your roles at Shinobu's Death and finalized the way his story should end. Now all that's left if for me to wrap up the loose ends and make sure the final act plays out as he would have wanted it to."

Kuwabara did not like the look in Itsuki's eyes. It was wilder than he remembered, looking closer to the way that one of Sensui's crazed personalities had. "What the hell does Kagome have to do with any of that?"

Kurama tried to determine the way this was heading, and judging by the look Itsuki had given Kagome it was not good. Regardless he had to agree with Kuwabara, he simply could see what connection Kagome could have to any of this. After all she hadn't yet been returned from her journey to the past when their battle with Sensui had taken place. "Kuwabara is right. I fail to see why you would wish to involve Kagome. She played no part in the previous events."

Itsuki shifted his gaze to Kagome once again before answering the boy's questions. "I'm afraid you don't understand. Kagome has everything to do with this, after all her involvement predates your own. So you see I intend to finish what my Shinobu started and end things with her death."

Hiei had heard enough. With the threat on Kagome's life there was no way he was waiting any longer. He launched himself at Itsuki, sword high as he aimed for his head. To his frustration he once again missed as Itsuki shifted part of himself out of this dimension and allowed the blade to pass through him. Refusing to allow this to deter him, Hiei struck out again this time swiping upward hoping to catch Itsuki off guard. Then once more from the side; his blade swiping at the dimension shifter as fast as he could trying to land a hit. Seeing his friend's lack of success Yusuke started charging up his demon gun readying himself for his first chance to take a shot. Frustrated with his lack of success and understanding what his teammate was preparing to do; Hiei shifted the fighting turning Itsuki slightly away from the former detective.

Once Yusuke took his shot Hiei leapt backward and out of the way. However that was what Itsuki had been waiting for. Not only did Yusuke's shot faze through the dimensional demon as easily as Hiei's blade, but Hiei himself fell into Itsuki's trap. One of his six disembodied dimensional arms lay in wait freezing Hiei in a semi-motionless state hanging from one of the nearby trees. Giving the fire demon an apprizing look before turning back to the others Itsuki decided to enlighten his captive on his current situation. "There is no point in struggling for it will do you no good. My six dimensional arms each produce an immobilizing field around whomever they capture. Right now your body is currently slightly out of faze with the rest of the world preventing you from fully interacting with this world, and thus preventing any true movement. The arms themselves remain in this world and are therefore out of your reach."

Not liking the new turn of events Kurama looked around the area hoping to catch sight of Itsuki's remaining disembodies arms. Scowling at his lack of success, he took out his rose whip and launched it as Itsuki hoping to gain his attention. "Kuwabara! Get Kagome back to the temple. Yusuke and I will deal with Itsuki." With that Kuwabara nodded and grabbed Kagome's arm as he headed back the way they had come. Following along with Kurama's plan Yusuke rushed Itsuki hoping to give his friends enough time to get away. Their plan failed only a moment later as Kuwabara's yell drew their attention his way. Itsuki had been expecting this and was ready. Now Kuwabara was in much the same state as Hiei. Kagome However was sill free although now laying on the forest floor only feet away from Hiei, having landed there when Kuwabara pushed her out of the way.

"I'm afraid I can't allow Kagome to leave here after going to so much trouble to arrange such a fitting location. This after all where she made the decision which now dooms her." Itsuki was immensely enjoying the look of frustration of his opponent's faces but he knew he had to speed things up or risk having to deal with the detectives tendency to come out on top before he completed his work.

Yusuke had enough of Itsuki's vague statements about Kagome's involvement. "Would you stop talking in circles already! Just tell us why you're so interested in Kagome!" The only response he received was a smile. "That's it I'm just gonna have to pound it outa ya!" Yusuke launched a series of fast punches at Itsuki hoping to catch him when he was forced to faze all of his body back into this dimension. Luck however was not on Yusuke's side are another of Itsuki's dimensional arms sprung out of the ground where Itsuki had been standing and grabbed hold of Yusuke's leg. "Fuck!"

Kurama knew the situation was not looking good, but he had noticed a pattern in the way Itsuki would use his dimensional shifting. Carefully determining when was the best time to attack he readied himself. "Kagome I need you to get up and run as fast as you can to the temple when I say to."

Kagome did not like this situation at all. There was something not right about leaving her friends in such a state with only Kurama still free to fight. "I can't just leave you all here like this!" With that she ran the short distance to where Hiei was imprisoned and attempted to dislodge Itsuki's arm from his back.

Itsuki chucked at her statement. "Poor tragic Kagome. Always causing trouble for others with your desire to help." His statement got the desired reaction as Kagome anger flared.

Pausing her actions in anger Kagome shifted her attention from freeing Hiei to Itsuki. "Why you…" The rest of her statement was cut off when Kurama once again tried to convince her to leave. He hoped to prevent Itsuki from baiting her into whatever he was planning.

"Kagome go now!" As he said this he launched his own attack, striking at Itsuki with his whip waiting for the moment when he would have to stop his shifting. Just as expected Itsuki eventually had to dodge to the side as he fully entered their world and that was when Kurama's trap was sprung. Unfortunately Itsuki had his own trap in mind and Kurama had fallen right into it. With one of Itsuki's six floating arms holding his chest he was no longer able to focus his energy and the seed he had planted would not grow. Apparently being out of faze wouldn't allow him to connect with the seed still fully in their world.

Itsuki looked at all of his captives was a small smirk of victory. "You are all to predictable. I have watched your fighting styles for years. You had no hope of stopping me." With that he turned to Kagome whose loyalty would not let her abandon her friends.

As Kagome tried desperately to pull the disembodied arm from Hiei's back he yelled at her to get to safety. "What are you doing you foolish girl? He caught the fox you need to run. Now!"

Refusing to give up on the arm that now seemed looser, she gave him a pleading look. "I can't just leave all of you here!"

Hiei never got the chance to reply as Itsuki made his way closer to his target. "Still trying to save outcasts pined to trees I see. Pity you'll have to abandon this one as well."

Kagome was more than sick of this demon that seemed to know everything about her. "Just how do you know so much about me anyway?"

Itsuki's smile grew larger. "My Shinobu found you quiet interesting. He made a point to learn everything there was to know about you. Since his death I found myself wanting to complete what he started. Call it a search for closure if you want. After all he gave his life for the task so it seems only right that it be finished."

All eyes were looking at Itsuki in confusion. Kurama was racking his brain for a solution to their situation. Noticing that Kagome had been making some progress in freeing Hiei he thought to distract Itsuki. Hoping to buy some time Kurama tried to provoke the talkative demon in an argument. "I though Sensui's plan was to break through the barrier between the human and demon worlds. A task that he completed before his death."

Kurama's plan only half work since he did not remove his attention from Kagome but he did stop his progress in her direction. "You are only half right Kurama. It was Shinobu's desire to destroy the barrier not only break through it. While he did arrange some damage to it when Kuwabara used his sword to cut through it, he did not in fact destroy it."

Catching on to Kurama's plan Yusuke jumped in on the discussion. "What's the big deal the barrier was taken down years ago and this still doesn't explain why you wanna kill Kagome." Yusuke, like the others, was trying to wriggle free of his prison.

Itsuki shook his head as he once again resumed his slow pace toward Kagome. "You simply do not have all the facts. Not surprising considering how closely Enma guarded his dirty little secret. You see the barrier was taken down but that did not mean what was left was destroyed. The remainder was actually returned to where it had originally come from."

At this point Itsuki was only a short distance away from Kagome and Hiei. Not wanting to get to close but doubting in the success of running Kagome began to back away. _Dimmit Kagome think. There has to be some way out of this. You've been in worse situations than this before. _Looking around her for any way out she once again wished she still had her power.

Not liking that his target's attention was not fully on him Itsuki decided to tell her something he knew would get her attention. "Tell me Kagome, haven't you figured out where you were between your time in the feudal era and your return to your family almost two years ago?"

That got her attention immediately, along with the attention of all others present. _Does he know what happened to me? Is that why he's after me?_ Despite the danger she was currently in Kagome couldn't help but hesitate in her attempts at escaping. After two years of wondering, this strange demon might have the answers she had been looking for. "What do you now about it?" Kagome could feel the hope beginning to rise inside her, but along with it came fear of what the truth might hold.

Now that he had her undivided attention he continued with his explanation. "I know a great deal about it. After all you _are_ Enma's dirty little secret." Taking advantage of her shock he took a step closer.

Kagome gasped and starred blankly at Itsuki as her mind slowly processes what he said. "W..what do you mean?" Kagome was not the only one surprised by that statement as the boys briefly stopped their struggle for freedom to stare at Itsuki in confusion.

"You didn't think creating something like the Kekki barrier was easy did you. It took a lot of power to create and a rather large sacrifice." As he said this Itsuki gave Kagome a rather meaningful look hoping she would catch on as to the rest.

Kagome's eyes widened in realization as she tried to respond to what she had been told. Even to her own ears her voice came out sounding weak. "The jewel. That's what happened to the jewel."

"Not just the jewel I'm afraid. It seems Enma needed a soul to bond the whole thing together. Your soul, so you see that is where you were for all the centuries after the war. You were part of the barrier between worlds and once I kill you I will have completed my Shinobu's mission." Seeing his opening Itsuki moved to close the space between him and Kagome.

Everyone present was having a hard time believing what he or she had just heard. Enma had sacrificed Kagome's soul to create the Kekki barrier. Kagome was the most in shock. _I don't understand. How could I have been in a barrier for hundreds of years? I mean why would anyone do that to someone._ Kagome was now frozen in place as she sorted through all the pieces of the puzzle until finally it all snapped into place. It now made sense. The dreams, the feelings of floating in world of soft pink light. The reason Midoriko's barrier was gone and why she did not return on time from the feudal era. Why when she did she couldn't remember what happened to her. _I was inside the jewel, the power source to the kekki barrier._ Even the recognizable shouts in her dreams could be attributed to her new friends' trip across the barrier in a battle with the man that had prompted this demon try and take her life.

Kagome was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice how close Itsuki had gotten until it was to late. She looked up in time to see a small dagger pointed in her direction and two haunted yellow eyes staring down at her. "Don't worry it will be over quickly." She screamed as she prepared to dodge the impending attack. A blur of movement caught her attention as Itsuki's blade began to descend toward her heart.

Hiei saw Itsuki once again move toward Kagome. This time he pulled out a small dagger readying to strike. Something inside him raged at the idea of anyone hurting Kagome and in a sudden burst of energy he broke free of his prison and raced to stop the daggers descent. He was able to catch Itsuki's arm before the blade could reach its intended target. "You will not touch her!" The passion behind the fire demons statement surprising all present.

Itsuki was mildly surprised by Hiei's successful escape but was not entirely unprepared for the possibility. Giving Hiei a disappointed look he plunged his fazed hand into Hiei's chest. "Foolish." He watched as Hiei's eyes widened as Itsuki took a firm grip on his heart.

Kagome looked up in shock seeing Hiei holding the dagger just inches above her. Hearing the determination in his voice as he defended her, she felt something inside her warm. _He cares about me!_ Her attention was quickly drawn to the arm now submerged in Hiei's chest as he let out a gasp of pain. "Hiei!" Kagome stared in horror as Itsuki prepared to end Hiei's life. _No. NO! I wont let him hurt my friends! I wont let him kill Hiei!_ As if in response to Kagome's thoughts a fire she thought she had lost once again ignited inside her. As the scared power she had thought long lost once again burned within her she looked at Itsuki with determination. "No! I wont let you hurt him!"

The struggles of the rest of the boys double as they witnessed Itsuki plunge his hand into Hiei's chest. Their desperate struggles only ceased when they felt the strange power now emanating from the three combatants only feet away from them. None could contain their shock when they realized that the power was coming from Kagome. They continued to stare in stunned as they heard her yell at Itsuki.

Hiei's focus was pulled from his pain as he felt the power growing behind him. Unable to fully process what was happening his only thoughts were of Kagome.

Itsuki's eyes widened in realization as he watched the pale flames come to life around the girl. It was clear that he had miscalculated in his planning. Knowing that it was already to late he closed his eye and thought only of his Shinobu.

Kagome's sacred power surged to life from within her small body expanding outward like a ragging fire. Holding onto to the thoughts of saving Hiei and her friends, Kagome's power filled the area burning away Itsuki and his dimensional arms until only a few ashes remained. Once finished her power retreated as quickly as it had come back into her body; the soft pink glow that had filled the clear fading with its absence. No longer used to welding so much energy Kagome collapsed forward quickly loosing consciousness. Her body never hit the ground as a concerned fire demon caught her and pulling her into his arms. The others only looked at their surroundings and at Kagome in uncertainty before heading back to the temple.

*

It was the next morning when Kagome finally awoke. Looking around at her surroundings she was relieved to see that she was in her room at the temple. Her relief was quickly replaced with concern as she worried over what had happened to her friends. She was preparing to get up when a familiar voice drew her attention to the otherwise unnoticed occupant of the room.

"Where do you think you are going?" Hiei watched Kagome with thinly veiled concern as she finally awoke. The others had left to rest themselves not long after their return the previous night. Hiei had stayed to watch over Kagome as she slept. Both Genkai and Yukina assured him that she would be fine and that she just needed to rest and recover her energy much the way he would after wielding the dragon. Regardless he was not about to leave her until he was certain of her safety. Itsuki may be dead but that didn't mean that he was working alone. As unlikely as it was, Hiei hadn't lived as long as he had by ignoring any possibilities.

Kagome's face lit up in a brilliant smile as she was filled with relief at seeing Hiei unharmed. "You're ok?" His response was a sideways look that clearly stated 'of course I am'. Her smile faded slightly as she continued. "Where are the others? They aren't hurt are they?"

Hiei snorted in amusement at her reaction. She was the one Itsuki had intended to kill and here she was after passing out for half a day worrying over the safety of the others. "They are all fine. They are probably in the main room eating breakfast."

"Oh." Kagome looked relieved and slightly embarrassed as she shifted her gaze to the bed. _Of course they are fine. None of them were injured last night just trapped. Hiei was the one who was hurt and its all my fault._ Look back at Hiei with a pleading look she continued. "I'm sorry."

Hiei just looked at her and blinked. That was something that he had never heard from her before, at least not directed at him anyway. Why on earth would she be apologizing to him now and over asking a question of all things? "Why are you apologizing?"

Kagome once again looked down at the bed feeling the guilt inside her grow. "I'm sorry for putting all of you in danger. I'm sorry for not helping during the fight and for not listening to you when you told me to run. And. I'm sorry you got hurt trying to protect me." Kagome looked up at him her eyes pledging with him to forgive her.

To say Hiei was shocked was an understatement. This was not what he had expected. Did she actually think that they blamed her for any of this? It wasn't her fault Itsuki had decided in his grief to develop some kind of weird fixation on killing her. As for not helping with the fight she had been the one to end it where the rest of them had failed. The part that surprised him the most was the worry over him. She was upset that he had been hurt because of her. "The fight was not your fault and you were not a burden. It was you who defected Itsuki in the end." Hiei moved from his spot by the window over to sit beside Kagome on her bed. "And as you can see I am unharmed."

As Hiei sat down beside her, Kagome searched his eyes for any trace of blame or anger directed at her but found none. "You aren't upset with me? I was so worried that he would kill you."

Hiei was slightly unsure how to respond as he tried to decipher the meaning behind her concern. "You would have been upset?" Watching carefully as he spoke he hoped to catch any hint her features might provide.

Realizing the subtle implications of what she was about to say, Kagome began feeling self-conscious. "I don't know what I would have done if he had."

Hiei noted the sincerity behind her words and considered his next actions carefully. "There is no need to worry I do not die so easily, nor would I allow harm to come to you while I could prevent it." With that Hiei leaning in and kissed Kagome allowing the action to express the feelings he had for her and hoping that they would be returned. As she pushed back with more passion than he had imagined, his heart beat faster as an unfamiliar sense of contentment spread through him.

After awhile they slowly separated enough to once again look in the others eyes. Kagome smiled a brilliantly at Hiei. "Does this mean we can't fight anymore?"

Hiei smirked at the girl who stayed so willingly in his arms. "This means when we fight you can apologize to me in other ways."

Kagome scowled slightly before playfully smacking him on the arm. "I think that you have it backward if you think that it should be me apologizing to you." Reluctantly getting up she grabbed Hiei's hand before heading to the door. "Come on lets go find the others. I'm hungry."

*

Everyone looked up from breakfast as Kagome entered the room with Hiei right behind her. Yukina rushed to get Kagome some food while Kurama and Yusuke shot Hiei a look of amusement. Once Kagome had a chance to get some food in her system Genkai finally brought up the topic that everyone was dying to discus. "What do you intend to do about it?"

It was obvious to Kagome that Genkai was referring to the information on her past that had been so generously provided by Itsuki the previous evening. Sighing softly to herself, Kagome pushed her plate away and looked out the nearest window. "I don't know that there is anything to do. I mean so what if I was part of the kekki barrier. I'm not now so really what is there to do?"

Kurama lifted his head in contemplation as he addressed Kagome. "So you believe him then?"

Kagome gave Kurama a meaningful look. "It makes sense. The weird dreams and the vague memories fit with what he said. Most of all it feels like the truth to me. At least now I know some of what happened."

Keiko gave Kagome a concerned look. "So you really think spirit world did that to you? That they used to create a barrier."

Yusuke watched Kagome nod her head in agreement. "And you're just fine with all this? You aren't at all angry?"

Hearing the sarcastic tone is Yusuke's voice her temper got the better of her. "Of course I'm angry! They used me like a battery for five centuries! Who wouldn't be angry? But what am I supposed to do about it now? Huh?"

At this Yusuke shrunk back and raised his hands up defensively. "Ok! I get it. I'm sorry."

Not one to enjoy conflict Yukina immediately tried to sooth her now raging friend. "I'm sure Yusuke didn't mean anything by what he said. We are all worried about you, that's all."

Aware of the truth in her friend's statement Kagome nodded her agreement as she spoke. "I know. I just really don't know what I'm supposed to do about all this."

As he watched Kagome begin to calm down he tried to for a more neutral subject. "So based on that little light show I'd say your sacred power is back. How do you think we survive it? It defiantly turned Itsuki to ash."

At this Kagome looked around at her demon friends in concern. "I don't know."

In an effort to prevent any further stress Kurama decided to voice his thoughts on the situation. "If you are interested I have a theory on that." Looking around to confirm that all eyes were on him waiting for him to continue he returned to his explanation. "I believe it has something to do with Kagome's time as part of the barrier. If your soul was used in combination with the jewel as Itsuki said there would inevitably be side effects. The unusual aura you possess being one of them. It is possible that perhaps you are now able to be far more selective on who your power will harm."

This seemed as good an explanation as any to Kagome. "I guess that could be true. I mean I've seen the jewel give demons all kinds of powers so it would make sense that spending that much time as part of it would do something to me."

"It will be interesting to see how else it may have affected you." Turning a firm look on Kagome, Genkai continued her thought. "We should probably test these remerged powers of yours out."

Kagome looked at Genkai, the apprehension clear in her eyes. "You don't mean now do you?"

The smirk on Genkai's face was the only answer she received.

*

A week later found the group once again gathered at the temple. Kagome had reluctantly spent the week with Genkai looking for any alterations in her abilities with minimal success. Not to surprising to his friends, Hiei had decided to stay as well. It seemed he was once again reluctant to let Kagome out of his sight. Although this time it wasn't because he was looking for any threat coming from her, but rather the opposite. Now that some time had passed the likelihood of any further attacks related to Itsuki seemed unlikely and they were again able to relax. Hiei still kept an eye on Kagome just in case. The distance he maintained not fooling anyone into missing the obvious change in the interaction between the two. No longer on alert for danger they were back to their usual antics.

"So I heard Grandma really put you through hell this week." Enjoying that someone else was being given Genkai's undivided attention for once, Yusuke failed to keep the amused grin of his face.

Kagome did not appreciate the amusement at her expense, and as she turned to face him she shot Yusuke a dirty look. "Laugh it up now Yusuke cause now that she's done with me I'm sure Genkai will be back to devoting all her attention to you." She couldn't help the small smile that appeared at the slightly sour look now on the former detectives face.

Having enough of her former student's attitude Genkai rolled her eyes before turning to the most sensible of the group. "Any luck contacting Botan?"

Kurama shock his head as he continued. "No. I have not heard from her. I can only assume that she has either not yet received my message or has not had a chance to respond."

Seeing Kagome's questioning look, Yusuke rubbed the back of his head in slight discomfort before trying to explain. "After all that happened last weekend we decided to use any remaining contact we had with spirit world to try and get a few answers for you."

Kagome looked at Yusuke with a combination of surprise and gratitude. "You shouldn't have gone to any trouble just for me."

Standing from his position sitting with Yukina under the tree, Kuwabara quickly cut her off. "It wasn't any trouble. Besides you're our friend and what happened to you wasn't right. The least we could do if try to get in touch with Botan or maybe Koenma to get the facts straight on the whole thing. I mean from what I've seen Enma might not be the most trust worthy but Koenma is a decent guy."

Yusuke nodded in agreement. "Yea the toddler is alright when he's not busy being scared of daddy."

"Well it's nice to see you're still as respectful as ever Yusuke." Startled all eyes turned toward the temple's main steps just in time to see a small portal close. Standing just in front of where the portal had been was the prince of spirit world and the bubbly grim reaper.

Yusuke directed a cocky smile at his former boss before giving his response. "Ya didn't think I'd change that much after a few years did ya?

Koenma sighed in mock exasperation. "I suppose that was to much to hope for."

Botan smiled brightly at her friends before jumping into the conversation. "Its so good to see all of you! I got Kurama's message a few days ago and managed to convince Koenma that we should stop by to answer it personally."

Kurama smiled politely at his old friend before joining the conversation as well. "It is good to see you as well, but I must admit I didn't expect a personal visit."

Koenma directed his answer at the whole group. "Yes well, Botan was egger to see how all of you have been and considering the topic of your request I felt obligated to come in person."

Hearing Koenma's words Hiei jumped down from the tree he had been occupying to level a hard glare at the prince. "So little prince have you come to admit your fathers crime?"

Koenma returned Hiei's glare with a firm look before answering his accusation. "As you know Hiei I do not always agree with my fathers decisions." Koenma slightly shook his head sadly before turning to look at Kagome. "That being said I am truly sorry for what my father did."

Ever the champion of right and wrong Kuwabara jumped at hearing confirmation of Koenma's awareness to the situation. "What are you saying Koenma? You knew about all this? How could you let something like this happen?"

Koenma raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "Hold on a minute Kuwabara, I only found out about Kagome's involvement with the Kekki Barrier after its removal and her return to human world."

This time it was Hiei who voiced his disapproval. "And you think that absolves you of any responsibility? How typical of the spirit world to use others as they see fit while passing judgment on the rest."

Not liking the anger behind Hiei's words Botan tried to defuses the situation. "Hiei please calm down. We didn't come here to fight."

Kagome briefly put a hand on Hiei's shoulder calming him slightly before removing it to move closer to the prince of spirit world. "You don't have to apologize for something your father did, but since my friends went to the trouble of getting you here I do have a few questions I'd like the answer to if you don't mind?" Having voiced her question Kagome couldn't help the slightly hopeful look on her face.

Relieved at the lack of anger in her words, Koenma gave Kagome thankful smile before answering her. "Of course, that is after all why we came."

Seeing Koenma's expectant look Kagome asked the question that had plagued her since she woke up. "What happened at the end of the last battle and how did I end up part of the barrier.

Sighing once again as the guilt of what had been done weight on him Koenma started his explanation. "You have to understand that I wasn't yet born with all of this was set into motion so I've had to get all my information for spirit world's files. Apparently over a millennia ago my father got the idea that it would be better to separate humans and demons into two separate worlds. To do this he knew he would have to acquire a strong power source or risk draining too much of his own power. He came up with an idea to combine the powers of human and demon souls in order to create a naturally repellant power source. He figured the combination of to opposites would repel both humans and demons. To accomplish this he set into motion the events that created the Shikon jewel."

Kagome cut the prince of at the absurdity of the idea that the jewel would create peace. "But the Jewel didn't repel anything. It drew both humans and demons to it."

Undeterred by Kagome interruption Koenma continued. "I realize that but the result was not what was intended. Realizing his mistake my father came up with another plan to fix his mistake. That's where you came in Kagome. He intended to use you as a catalyst to give the power on the jewel direction. During the final battle with Naraku the pieces of the jewel pulled themselves together because the jewels inborn purpose had been activated. It was in your possession and Naraku's possession at the time making the two of you the possible catalysts. The jewel needed a wish. It needed a side to be chosen for it to complete its purpose. In the end it was your determination to keep the jewel from Naraku that pulled his pieces from him. As a result it was you who made the wish becoming the catalyst."

Kagome was quick to deny what Koenma had just said. "But I would have never made a wish! I didn't even know what to ask the jewel for. I was so worried about my friends during that battle that all I could think about was how to keep the jewel away from Naraku."

Koenma looked at Kagome sympathetically. "Conscious or not you made a wish. As I understand it, the jewel registered your desire to stop the fighting going on around you. It took that as your wish. The end result was the separation of humans and demons into their own respective worlds. Your desire to see your friends safe was easily shaped into the result my father wanted giving the barrier between worlds the inner motivation it needed to hold as long as you were a part of it."

Hiei had to admit Enma's plan was clever. He used Kagome's loyalty to condemn her and get the result he wanted. Anyone who knew Kagome could easily predict her reaction to the situation she was placed in. It just wasn't in her to desire power the way most did so the jewel would have no appeal for her and as for the wish any fool could assume she would want her friends to be safe. Concerned over how she was taking the information Hiei decided he didn't care what the others thought. Hoping to provide some comfort with his presence he moved forward to stand next to her.

Kagome was quiet for a few moments as she took in all that Koenma had old her. It had been a setup from the start. She had always wondered if she had been pulled into the past by accident or if she was meant to travel through time and now she knew. One thing was still bothering her though. "Why me? Why not use someone from that time instead of someone from a time when the barrier already existed?"

Koenma gave her a sheepish smile betraying the air of confidence he had maintained since his arrival. "You see it couldn't have been just anyone who could hold the jewel in their body and remain unaffected by the dark power inside it. First of all the person needed to be a priestess for the plan my father had created. Then your soul was specifically altered to be compatible before your birth in this life. Not to mention the fact that anyone born with the jewel before the barrier would likely fall victim to a demon before they were old enough to complete the job." Overall Koenma was a bit relieved Kagome seemed to be taking this all very well. _Maybe I wont have to listen to too many death threats from my former team._ Taking a good look at the Hiei's proximity to Kagome he revaluated that idea. _Maybe not._

Botan's thoughts were along the same lines as Koenma's, although she was far more interested in any possible romance between the little fire demon and the priestess. _Hopefully I can get all the juice details from Keiko before I have to go back to spirit world._

"Oh. I guess that would make sense." Kagome couldn't argue with that logic, but that didn't mean she was happy about it either.

Kurama was the one to steer the conversation to more current events. "Koenma, why did Enma decide to take down the barrier and release Kagome? I have always doubted the information that he removed it due to the new stability in demon world."

Looking at the fox Koenma mused briefly on the loss of such a well-balanced team before answering the question. "In truth the barrier was removed because it had become unstable. During the battle with Sensui the assault to the barrier from both Itsuki's tunnel and Kuwabara's spirit sword caused irreparable damage."

Yusuke rubbed his chin as he though over this new information. "You sure it wasn't Kuwabara's voice that did it. If I know Kuwabara he probably wasn't all that quiet when passing through the barrier and a voice like his could defiantly wake anyone up."

"Urameshi! See if I ever worry about avenging your death again if that's the way your gonna be about it!" As he spoke Kuwabara moved to stand in front of his friend and glaring furiously.

Ignoring the fight that was about to occur Kagome turned her attention to Koenma. "So what your saying is that the fight with Sensui caused the barrier to destabilize and that's why you eventually let me go?"

Kagome's question stopped the impending fight and drew everyone attention back to the conversation. At the tone of her voice Koenma had to resist the urge to look away in guilt. "Well yes. You see after the battle with Sensui my father wasn't able to fully stabilize the barrier. It was resisting all efforts to contain it, so he took it down allowing you to reform into your corporeal body. Even though you had merged fully with the jewel my father decided it was safe to return you to your home. You see most of the power had been used creating the barrier for the last few centuries. It wouldn't have held for more than another two hundred years anyway."

Having heard what Koenma had said about her current connection to the jewel Kagome suddenly came to a realization. "Wait so I still have some of the jewel's power?"

Koenma was already prepared for this reaction. "Yes, but as I've said most of it was used up so there shouldn't be to many side effects."

Kagome put her hands on her hips as she rolled her eyes at the prince. "Well as long as there aren't _too_ many side effects I guess its ok."

Hoping to lighten the situation now that they had the information they were looking for Kurama flashed Kagome mischievous smile before adding to the conversation. "I wouldn't worry to much about side effects Kagome. I'm sure Hiei wont mind. After all he's always been attracted to objects of power. If anything merging with the jewel just makes you even more his type."

Kagome's gaped slightly at the fox as she stared at him in disbelief. _He did not just say that._

Hiei was not at all amused at his friends attempt at humor at his expense. He was even less amused by the insinuation that he would choose to be interested in Kagome only for her power. "Don't be ridiculous fox. Anyone who could not see Kagome's value without the power of some silly jewel is a fool. My interest in her is not based on something so superficial." Hiei's eyes widened suddenly at the realization of what he just said.

"Well I'll be damned. Didn't know you had it in you Hiei." Yusuke was trying desperately not to laugh at the look of realization on the fire demons face.

Botan was practically jumping in excitement as she rushed to comment. "How sweet! Hiei is declaring his love for Kagome in front of all of us!"

Before anyone else could say anything they were shocked into silence as Kagome quickly pulled the now insecure fire demon into a passionate kiss. Her actions effectively ending any further debate on their interest in each other. As the two separated Kagome looked up at Hiei and smiled. "That's the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me." Hiei's only response was a small smirk as he pulled her further into his arms.

As the others looked around uncomfortably, Genkai decided to give the two new lovebirds some space. "Come on. Its time for lunch." With that she headed inside quickly followed by everyone except Hiei and Kagome.

*

Kagome once again found herself standing in the clearing in front of Midoriko's cave. She smile softly to herself as she thought about how much of her destiny had been tied to this spot. _I guess the fates really did have it in for me when they planed my life._ Her smile grew as she thought of her friends back at the temple. _Lucky for me Yusuke is so reckless and Kuwabara is such a hot head. If they hadn't cut the ties to my original destiny I wouldn't have the life I have now._ Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of a presence behind her.

When Hiei could not find Kagome at the temple he found her in one of the last places he would have expected. "What are you doing out here alone." Why she felt the need to come to this place was beyond him.

The irritation is his voice only made her smile and she turned to face him. "Maybe I was just hoping to run into trouble so that you would have to come rescue me."

Hiei snorted letting her know just what he thought of that. "Foolish woman. What makes you think I would waste my time rescuing you?"

The amusement in his voice let her know just how serious he was about that statement. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's just something about your track record. After all it wouldn't be the first time." As she responded she moved slowly in his direction.

Hiei reached out to grab Kagome carefully pulling her to him as he countered her argument. "Perhaps. But I would certainly expect compensation for my efforts."

Kagome directed a seductive look at Hiei before responding slowly. "Well of course there would be a reward in it for you."

Not waiting for any further permission Hiei closed the distance between them in a searing kiss.

* End *

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this story. I never intended to become a writer but this idea just popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I did something about it. While I'm not 100% happy with the end I think I managed to do a decent job and hopefully there weren't to many errors in grammar. Again I would like to thank Kurai Mori for allowing me to barrow the idea of Kagome being part of the barrier between worlds from her story Chapitre Noir and for being so nice when I asked her for permission.


End file.
